Line X: Places
Did you mean Line X: One Way, the bonus-chapter of the eleventh volume; Line X: Bed; the bonus-chapter of the twelfth volume; or Line X: Johannes Kleeman, the bonus-chapter of the fourteenth volume? ---- is the last, mini-chapter of the tenth volume of the ''Devils' Line'' manga series that acts as a transition into Volume 11. Summary Takashi Sawazaki goes out for drinks after work with Aya Shinjo. She is eager for another round, but Sawazaki cuts it short and they go home. He makes it clear he's not interested in her by suggesting they bring another coworker along when she asks if they can do this again. Instead of getting on the train, he finds a bench and dwells on the pain he's put Jill, and to a lesser extent Shinjo, through. He knew he should have done something to stop his relationship from developing with Jill at the first signs, but now that she's confessed, he realizes he never even considered how he really felt about her. None of it matters since their relationship will most likely be really awkward from now on. Meanwhile, Jill is seen taking a taxi to her old apartment, looking forlornly out the window. A hair salon catches her eye for a moment as the car drives by it. At the police headquarters, Seiichi Takimoto inquires his coworker, Yuu Kagasaki, about how Naoya Ushio is doing in confinement. Exhausted from watching the security feeds, Kagasaki tells him that Ushio has been trying to get a rise out of them by masturbating often. Takimoto tells him he can turn off the feed whenever he does. Takimoto then pays his respects to his fallen comrade, Yoshiyuki Uno, by placing a beer next to his alter. Mayu Sumimori considers purchasing a pair of matching necklaces online as she makes rice for herself and Takeshi Makimura at their safe house. Makimura takes a break from his work; he's trying to learn more about Queen (Akihito Kanzaki) and his troops. He has labeled many of the people in the photos of Queen in the military. Akihito is having trouble sleeping at his high rise condo. He goes to the living room where his subordinate, Eka, is sleeping on the couch. He asks to sleep with him and if he can kiss him. Eka can see something is really bothering him and embraces him tightly on the couch. Nine (Kenichi Yoshii) wonders where Nanako Tenjo could be while looking up at the night sky. Nanako is looking up at the same sky from Aosagi Pier - the place Megumi Ishimaru told her she could meet Nine. Ishimaru watches her from a distance. Hans Lee stands above them both on a nearby building. He looks dirty and his left eye is completely white. Kirio Kikuhara looks out the window next to his bed. As this all unfolds, Tsukasa Taira expresses her thoughts about her relationship with Yuuki Anzai. She doesn't know if what she's doing is right or if there is a right and wrong when it comes to love, but she promises to always be by his side. Chapter Notes * Sawazaki regrets how things ended with Jill. * Ushio is still in police custody and may be planning something. * Akihito (Queen) is in a relationship with his subordinate, Eka. * Zero Nine and Zero Seven both want to see each other again. * Hans Lee is still on the run and out of blood. * Tsukasa vows to always be by Yuuki's side. Characters * Takashi Sawazaki * Aya Shinjo * Juliana Lloyd (no dialogue) * Naoya Ushio (no dialogue) * Seiichi Takimoto * Yuu Kagasaki * Mayu Sumimori * Takeshi Makimura * Eka * Akihito Kanzaki * Kenichi Yoshii * Nanako Tenjo (no dialogue) * Megumi Ishimaru * Hans Lee (no dialogue) * Kirio Kikuhara (no dialogue) * Tsukasa Taira (voice only) Navigation Category:Manga Category:Chapters